With the rapid progress in integrated circuit (IC) technologies, device miniaturization and device integration are definitely on the rise and have become an important subject in various industries. A lithography and etching process plays an important role in an IC manufacturing process. In a traditional lithography and etching process, photolithography is a typical method which is performing exposure by a mask and development. That is, a photoresist is manufactured into an etching mask, and then an etching process is performed to transfer circuits or specific structures to the device. Nevertheless, a dimension and an aspect ratio of the structure are restricted to optical limits since the etching mask is manufactured by a photoresist lithography method. Thereby, bottlenecks may occur when forming a micro/nano structure having a high aspect ratio by an etching treatment. In addition, with the demand for manufacturing finer patterns, the price of the exposure apparatus used in the photolithography process is often very expensive.
A photo-imprinting process has an advantage such as rapid production compared to the traditional photolithography process. In addition, for the demand of enlargement of substrate size and pattern refinement of application devices, adjustment of the apparatus in the photo-imprinting process is much more flexible, so that it is expected to become a mainstream technology in the future. It should be noted that a photo-imprinting glue used in the photo-imprinting process is a critical material in the process. It may have a certain degree of influence on the quality of imprinting molding, reduction of imprinting residue layers, and yield rate of production.